


Use Me and Lose Me

by BurningFox6



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Budding Love, Dangerously Cheesy, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFox6/pseuds/BurningFox6
Summary: Elora never meant to hurt his feelings. She was a Faun, it was in her nature to be playful, and if a stray touch or a flirty gaze put him under her sway then why not? It’d become a guilty pleasure of hers. But a dragon can only take so much, and now she has to figure out what to do.
Relationships: Elora/Spyro the Dragon
Kudos: 37





	Use Me and Lose Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to release this alongside another fic, but I’ve been too busy to get it finished yet. And since this one had romance, I figured why not release it on this lovey dovey holiday? So enjoy it early, and Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> I don’t even know where I got the inspiration for this – probably from that one faun girl in Fracture Hills that flirts with Spyro and then brushes him off. It made me consider if Elora was just as playful, and the consequences that might come from it. It’s probably a bit cheesy… but hopefully still enjoyable!

It had all started simply enough. Elora, Spyro, and Hunter, just three friends taking a daytrip to the beach of Dragon Shores. Ever since their adventures in Avalar, the trio often ended up together, exploring the realms Spyro had saved and seeking out new ones. Most of the time. Today, though, was just a day to rest and relax.

Well, two of them relaxed at least. Hunter insisted it was lame to hit the beach and not go swimming. And here Elora thought cats hated water – but no, the cheetah was sprinting through the waves without a care in the world. Sparx flitted back and forth, chasing down butterflies across the sand. That left the other two to kick back in some folding chairs, enjoying the peace and the sound of the sea rolling in.

It would’ve been a perfect day for Elora if not for one thing. Problem was, the fun in the sun was taking its toll. Spyro was no stranger to heat (duh). Her? She was covered in fur. Hunter, too, but he was pretty good at coping and splashing through the wake helped. Even sitting in the shade and dressed lightly, Elora could feel her temperature climbing until she had to fan herself to cool down.

Something had to change. She considered heading out for a swim, but damp fur was only a smidgen better than overheating, and Hunter would no doubt start up a splash fight or challenge her to a race she was in no mood for at the time. No, she needed something different: a drink. Just some ice water to keep her going for another hour or two.

…Whiiiiich, none of them had brought with them. Great.

It seemed she was going to have to call their little field trip short so she could go find some. That is, until a thought occurred to her. Her eyes drifted to the purple dragon taking up the seat next to her – no shade, no discomfort, just basking on his back with a dozy smirk on his face. She envied his ability to take the heat… and knew he was allllll about gathering things to help people out. He’d be more than willing to help a friend, right?

She reached out, nudging him, just enough to stir him from his daydreams. “Hey, Spyro?”

“Mmm?” He didn’t stir, but he was awake.

“Do me a favor and get us some water?” she asked, resting her hands on her knees. “I’m roasting over here.”

Perhaps the dragon didn’t fully understand how bad the heat could be for other species, perhaps he was just too dang comfy. He didn’t seem adverse to the idea, but he wasn’t hopping to it either. “Mmmmaybe in a few minutes,” he grumbled, yawning and stretching a bit. 

She wasn’t going to _survive_ a few minutes. She whined, giving him a pleading look. There must’ve been _some_ way to get him going… and then, an idea came to her.

She wasn’t sure why she did it. She could’ve just put her hoof down and demanded he get moving. Maybe the heat had gotten to her? Instead of raising her voice, she found herself reaching out, fingertips just lightly brushing under his chin as she used the sweetest voice she could muster. “Come oooon, Spyro, you’ve helped so many people… this has to be nothing for you, right? Please? For me?”

His head drifted her way. It was like he was mesmerized, jaw slack and all the sleepiness wiped from his eyes as he looked into her eyes. He gulped. “…You know what? I’m thirsty, too!” Pulling himself from her touch, he leapt out of his seat, racing towards the portal out of there. “Back in a flash!”

Elora couldn’t help but giggle, watching him go. There had always been something special about him she admired, but until now he’d never really viewed her the same. He always made a show of hating romance… but it seemed he wasn’t immune to being charmed. She still didn’t know what’d come over her… but she couldn’t argue with the results. A little touch, a little teasing, and he was putty in her hands. 

It was a new revelation… and she kinda liked it.

\---------- 

Things carried on like this, for a time. 

With her new trick up her sleeve, she would often put it to use playing with the dragon boy. Sometimes to get her way, sometimes, just for fun. A hand sliding across his spines… fingers pulling his wings open, feeling them… taking his tail and lightly waving it back and forth with a coy grin… the best part was always seeing the effect it had on him. The differences between his usual bravado and being under her sway were like night and day.

Occasionally, she’d invite him to touch as well, letting him feel a braid she’d put in her hair or letting him rest his head in her lap while they napped. She had to admit, as much as seeing his reactions was fun… she also just liked feeling him. His scales rippling under her touch, the thin yet strong flex of his wings. He had a texture unlike any other.

As she got closer to him, she began to notice the little things about him. The way his claws tapped against the ground when he was bored, the way his wings popped up when he was excited or happy and drooped down when he was bummed.

However, as time went on, his body language seemed to change. Where at first he seemed to relish her teasing, look forward to it, he slowly seemed to become adverse to it. He still welcomed it, but as he lay in her lap, she could see his brow knit in deep thought, his wings pressed tightly to his sides. If she asked what was bothering him, he’d brush it off, insisting he was fine, didn’t feel well or just wanted to rest.

If she’d paid more attention, she might’ve caught on to the problem before it reared its ugly head.

\------------- 

“What are we?”

The question had come out of nowhere. If it hadn’t been asked so calmly, she would’ve jumped.

When she looked down at him, he seemed deadly serious, expression soft, yet gaze intense. After all this time, she’d never really put a name to what they were doing or how it made her feel. So she tried to brush it off. “Last I checked, you’re a dragon, I’m a faun,” she mused with a shrug.

It was meant as a joke, a way to misinterpret and downplay the question, but Spyro clearly wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “So, what, you’re saying it wouldn’t work? Then what’ve you been doing this whole time? All this flirting, this touching, it’s all just some game?”

“What? No, no…!” A thought like that had never crossed her mind, in a world where fairies and penguins could date. She pinched her brow. Did he really have to be doing this? They were both having fun, and in one fell swoop everything was confusing and tense. “Why does it have to mean anything?” she muttered, hands on her hips.

Wrong answer. His expression hardened. “Oh… I get it. Just yanking the Spy-guy’s tail around a bit, having a laugh about it. Well I’m, not, laughing!” He ducked his head, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. “Forget it. I guess it’s not important to you.”

His words stung her far more than she’d stung him. This whole situation was going poorly, and if they could both calm down and talk it out maybe things would clear up. She reached out for him – but he ducked her hand, turning and trotting away, wings priming for flight. “I’m gonna go. Later.”

“Wait…!” She called out for him, but he was gone, pushing off and disappearing into the clouds. Her hand followed him, as if she could reel him back in, only to finally drop weakly. Welp. That could’ve gone a lot better.

She groaned, running a hand through her hair. It wasn’t bad enough she’d had a spat with her friend, no, now she was feeling like a straight-up jerk. She’d been in control, she’d been having fun with it, not seeing the effect it was having on him, the growing affections clouded with doubt.

And worst of all, seeing him hurt had hurt her, too. She was disappointed with herself… and the ache in her heart was both new and worrying.

She rested a hand over her chest, knowing there was only one way to soothe it. She had to go find him.

\------------ 

It took a bit to track him down. His fellow dragons had spotted him fleeing to the caves higher up in the Dragon Lands, and rest assured it was NOT easy getting up to them without wings. The trek up the ground path was long, but she made it without complaint.

Alright, maybe a little complaining.

When she finally reached the ascent, she peeked into the caves one by one. Most were empty, some stocked with a few eggs or sleeping dragons, but she finally found one with a single, solitary dragon moping to himself by his lonesome.

She entered, calling to him softly. “Spyro?”

He jumped up, surprised – but looking a lot better than he had a second ago. “Elora? What’re you doing up here? Isn’t the trail _really_ long?”

“Yes. Yes it is.” Her hooves were going to be aching awhile… but that was besides the point. “How are you feeling…?” she asked, hands behind her back.

“Psssh, me? I’m fit as a fiddle!” He posed, wings stretched high. “Ready to go out, claws bared, and take on the world!”

“…You’re putting on a brave front, aren’t you?”

He sighed, deflating. “…Yeah. Look, I appreciate you checking up on me, but I’ll be fine. Just gimme a day or two to groan and mope and I’ll get over it! We’ll go grab Hunter, round up some more orbs, have a nice ol’ time. Sound good?”

She could’ve left it there. Given him space, dial back on the flirting, and let them return to their normal friendship in time. But she realized deep down… she didn’t want that, and she knew he didn’t either. To his surprise, she stepped closer, kneeling down to his level and gently taking her face in her hands. She smiled at him, and he gaped right back.

“Nah. We’re fixing this now.” And before he could protest… she kissed him.

He was warm, far warmer than she imagined a normal pair of lips would be. It was far from unpleasant. A bit scaly, yeah, with a tint of smoke on his breath, but as far as first kisses went it felt divine. Of the many touches they’d shared recently, she quickly realized this was her favorite. She melted into the heat.

When they finally parted, he gazed at her with the awe and admiration he’d had during their other touches… but this time, she looked at him the same way. His face curled up in a smile, and he stood taller than ever.

“So… what are we?” he asked once more.

“I think you know the answer, dork.” He just grinned, and kissed her again.


End file.
